Orochimaru's Nightmare
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: Anko\Orochimaru Darkness was something was something Orochimaru should have been use to by now, but amazingly, he still shudders every time he sees his parents ghostly faces. Third in "The Virus" series


Orochimaru's Nightmare

Darkness was something was something Orochimaru should have been use to by now; but amazingly he still shudder every time he saw his parents ghostly faces.

_Where ...__ he whispered, __where am I? _

_Twelve year old Orochimaru walked through the foreign abyss silently as if to keep something from discovering his existence. It felt like he was looking for something, but it was still unknown to him. What is 'it' exactly?_

"_Orochimaru."_

'_That voice…Mother!'_

_He turned around and saw a woman, no an angel, staring at him._

_He ran towards her, she was so far away, but it wouldn't matter in a few moments._

"_MOM!"_

_He was less than ten feet away from here when suddenly…_

"_Aw!" Orochimaru flew back and grabbed his stomach as body tissues separated and release its liquor of life._

_The snake summoner sat up and for automatically wished he was dead._

"_Dad, no dad don't!"_

_His father,__ 'Oyaji' as he now should be preferred to, stood in front of Koishii, the angel, possessively so that her own child couldn't even look at her._

"_Dad, please I just want to see her again." He whimpered trying to hide his fear._

_So God help him did he have a reason to be afraid. He had inherited his temper and murderous ways from him._

_Oyaji stared at him with hate and distaste. Orochimaru forced himself to keep eye contact with him. ' 'I'll stare at him forever if it means I get to see Mom again.'_

_Oyaji's expression softened. The sword I his hand dropped to the ground and he stepped aside._

_Orochimaru's childish eyes shimmered with hope as he stood up, the wound on his stomach no longer bleeding, the fear no longer there. He approached her slowly, still cautious of his father's possessiveness. _

_She was so beautiful, __Long raven black hair, snow white skin, and green eyes with purple irises, He had inherited all of those things from her. His hand brushed against hers and for the first time he felt love._

"_Now Orochimaru, you know better than to hold on to such attachments."_

_The genie's eyes widened. 'No, I killed him. I KILLED HIM._

_He reluctantly turned away from Koshii's embrace, the only thing that ever kept him safe._

"_Sabutori sensei." Orochimaru gasped_

_He was__**smiling,**__ why was he __**smiling?**_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Well, I thought since you took something I love away from me, Karma could return the favor." He looked past Orochimaru to the angel behind him._

_Catching on, Orochimaru did the same. His Mother, His Protector, was gone._

"_NO, YOU BASTARD!" he screamed at Sabutori and charged at him on pure adrenalin._

_Sabutori easily sidestepped and grabbed his arm, twisting it in the process_

"_You see where emotions get you?"_

"_AAAAAAwwwwwwww!" Black, jagged gashes began spreading over Orochimaru's arms._

'_This…its…this… this has happened before.' Karma maybe? _

"_Sensei… please it hurts!" he pleaded, burying his face in Sabutori's shirt._

_The formal Hokage gently ruffled his hair. "I'm only doing this for your own good, I helping you forget how to feel."_

' _Sensei…Mom…Dad…__ AAAAAAwwwwwwww!'_

_****************** _

Orochimaru woke with a start, sweat staining his body, breathing irregular, and mind more fucked up than before.

His parents, his sensei, his comrades, he had sworn he had buried them away his memories years ago in order to concentrate on his plans and move forward. Why should he even care about them anyway? His father never wanted him, His mother distanced herself from him the second she was promoted Jonin, and he had wanted Sabutori dead since the day he was denied Hokage. They were deadweight, useless pawns that still haunted him.

"Why do I care…WHY SHOULD IT FUCKING MATTER !?" he screamed not really thinking the person beside him would hear, that is until he was slapped across the face with a pillow.

"Hey, loud-ass punk, I need my eight hours of sleep all at once ALRIGHT!?"

Orochimaru stared at Anko's drowsy form. She looked ready to kill him.** [yeah right]**

"What the hell's up with you, your drowning in sweat." She stated, gliding her hand over his chest.

"Had that dream about Kabuto and the hot tub again?" She teased and began laughing at her own joke.

She immediately stopped when Orochimaru turned his back to her.'

" Oh come on you know I'm kidding," she leaned over him and whispered "I know from experiences that you not gay."

He shut his eyes and pretended to ignore her, which by the way she kept nagging him, was impossible.

It was **impossible** to push her away like he did everyone else.

Ever since the day he found her in the hospital after her battle against Itachi, he had become addicted to her company. On the outside it seemed she had recovered from the incident in Tsukuyomi, but he knew from the flashbacks and the myriad of suicide attempts that it had scared her forever.

He had put her under suicide watch[staying in the same room, sleeping in the same bed that sort of stuff.] as somewhat of a joke but he never knew it would turn into a permanent settlement.

One night Anko broke into some sake and got drunk as hell and **tried **to rape him: which he allowed ^_^ and everything just fell into place after wards. Of course she still didn't trust him but day by day it became easier to open up to him. He was another story…

" Was it nightmare?" She asked

"…"

"Was it about Sabutori ?"

"_twitch"_

"Your Comrades maybe?"

"_twitch __**annoyance**__ twitch"_

"Was it seriously the hot tub dream?"

"Anko! Drop it, we'll discuss it in the morning now SHUT UP!"

Silence. That's not good.

Orochimaru looked over his shoulder to catch her expression and then _WHAP _was once again hit with a pillow.

"How do you expect me to ever trust you again if you keep shit like that from me Orochimaru?!"

"I don't. Its better this way."

A few moments went by. Orochimaru knew she Anko would forgive him in the morning so he concentrated on trying to enter a dreamless sleep.

Anko wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his back. "Please." She whispered, planting light kisses up his spine. He sighed and decided to give it a shot. Anything was better than going through that hell again.

"I saw my parents and Sensei in a dream, does that satisfy you?"

"So I was right, HA!" she smiled triumphley

"Somewhat, I don't know what brung it up so suddenly, I thought I stopped missing them years ago but some feelings never go away I suppose."

Anko smiled and crawled on his chest, straddling him. "I got an idea, we stay up the rest of the night and figure it out and then maybe you won't have it anymore."

Orochimaru closed his eyes, contemplating the idea '_stay up with AAnko and talk or…_

"I got a better idea." He said and sat up and started kissing her.

"I like…" she purred

*******************

Two years later when Anko had a daughter , Orochimaru named her Koishii after the mother he missed so much .


End file.
